Et lui, il souriait
by PoseidonDemon
Summary: Je me souvenais ne pas être rentré à la maison, chez Misato, et être resté dormir chez Kaworu, le 5ème Elu…


Hello le people, c'est Posei ! Je sais, j'ai une fic en cours d'écriture, même deux d'ailleurs, sauf qu'une des deux n'est pas encore publiée, mais j'avais très envie d'écrire sur Evangelion, et j'avoue que le fait d'avoir fini les 26 épisodes et d'avoir lu quelques fanfics en prime, ça m'a donné envie d'écrire ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop médiocre, et même si c'est un one-shot j'aimerais des reviews pour savoir votre avis (que ça soit des compliments ou bien des critiques constructives). Enjoy !

**Edit d'avril 2010:** Correction et léger changement de mise en forme =). Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé =).

**Série : Evangelion  
**

**Auteur : Posei  
**

**Genre : Romance/Drama.  
**

**Couples : Shinji X Kaworu, donc du shonen-ai, ceux qui sont allergiques vous connaissez la sortie...  
**

**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, l'univers d'Evangelion non plus... Ça me plairait bien si je possédais des grands cyborgs en même temps...**

* * *

**Et lui, il souriait...**_  
_

_Je flottais. Je flottais dans quelque chose d'étrange. Un liquide orange. Ce liquide… cette odeur… l'odeur du sang ! Je connaissais ce liquide ! Du LCL ! J'étais dans une Entry Plug, mon Entry Plug ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fabriquais dans l'Eva-01 ? Je me souvenais ne pas être rentré à la maison, chez Misato, et être resté dormir chez Kaworu, le Cinquième Élu…_

_« _**Shinji…Fais-le.. **_»_

_Cette voix… c'était la sienne ! C'était Kaworu ! Je le vis. il était là, devant moi. Il souriait. J'aimais beaucoup son sourire. Il était tendre, il était doux. Et ses yeux… Ils étaient rouges, rouges comme le sang, et pourtant je n'en avais pas peur. Je les aimais aussi. Ses cheveux d'une étrange couleur grise devaient le faire passer pour quelqu'un d'étrange au regard des autres, mais, moi, je trouvais que ça lui allait bien. Quand je le regardais, je me disais qu'il était parfait, et qu'à côté de lui je devais avoir l'air de quelqu'un de bien ordinaire. Ikari__ Shinji __, pilote de l'Eva-01, le Troisième Élu, et pourtant si banal… _

_En parlant de mon Eva, que fabriquais-je donc à l'intérieur ? Et pourquoi Kaworu était-il prisonnier du poing de fer violet de cette créature ? Soudainement, comme un éclair, une horrible sensation me traversa, et avec elle la réponse à ma question. Et lui, il continuait à sourire._

_« _**Non ! KAWORU !**_ »_

_J'eus à peine le temps de hurler que l'irréparable s'était déjà produit. L'Eva-01, mon Eva, avait déjà serré le corps délicat du garçon aux yeux couleur de sang à l'extrême, l'écrasant, tandis que sa tête encore intacte tombait dans le vide… _

* * *

_J'ouvris subitement les yeux, et mon regard rencontra aussitôt les deux rubis des yeux du Cinquième Élu. Je ne pouvais pas m'apercevoir dans leurs reflets, mais la chaleur que je ressentis m'avertit que j'étais en train de rougir. Seulement, je n'y pouvais rien. Dès le premier regard qu'il m'avait lancé, au bord de l'eau, j'avais immédiatement ressenti quelque chose d'étrange, une impression bizarre, rien à avoir avec ma timidité habituelle. Et depuis qu'il m'avait dit m'aimer, ça ne s'arrangeait pas. J'avais été très troublé au début, car personne à part ma mère ne m'avait jamais dis cela, mais, en même temps, j'étais heureux. Enfin, toujours était-il que Kaworu m'observait, cet éternel sourire sur ses lèvres, appuyé sur un coude._

_« _**Bonjour, Shinji**, _» __me dit-il tout doucement._

_« _**Bonjour**,_ »__ répondis-je en détournant le regard._

_« _**Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Tu as l'air tout chamboulé !**_ »_ _s'exclama-t-il, ce qui me fit rougir de plus belle._

_«_** Oui oui, mais j'ai fais un rêve bizarre… J'étais dans mon Eva et… tu étais là aussi…**

**- ****Oh !**_ » __s'exclama-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant. __« _**Et il se passait quoi ?**

**- ****Et bien… je ne me souviens plus, **_» __m'excusais-je._

_La vérité, c'était que je n'osais pas lui parler de ce rêve. Je préférais le garder pour moi, comme si lui dire aurait pu rendre cette vision d'horreur réelle. Au fond de moi, je me sentais stupide. Il n'y avait aucune raison que Kaworu ne meure après tout, et surtout par les mains de mon Evangelion, de mes mains… _

_«_** Bon, il faut qu'on s'habille ! Une nouvelle journée nous attend !**_ » __m'exclamais-je._

_Le Cinquième Élu acquiesça. La journée commença comme un rêve… et tourna au cauchemar.  
_

* * *

**  
**_« _**Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Kaworu ne peut pas être un Ange ! **_» __criais-je à m'en casser la voix._

_C'était forcément un mensonge. Impossible. Kaworu ne pouvait pas être un Ange ! Un Ange était un ennemi, un Ange était quelque chose de monstrueux, un Ange n'aurait pas pu me faire me sentir si bien, me dire qu'il m'aimait… _

_«_** C'est la vérité, Shinji. Ce garçon est un Ange, **_»__ affirma Misato._

_Je serrais les poings si forts que mes doigts, sous ma Plug Suit, devaient en devenir blanc. Je sentais la colère m'envahir, envahir mon esprit et mon être tout entier. Il m'avait trahi ! Trahi, comme mon père, ce sale type qui n'était pas capable d'aimer son fils !  
_

_A bord de l'Eva-01, je m'enfonçais à toute vitesse dans le Central Dogma, bouillant de rage. Finalement, l'Eva-02, l'Eva d'Asuka, dont Kaworu avait prit le contrôle sans y pénétrer, m'apparut enfin, et à côté de lui flottait ce garçon, cet Ange, ce traître…_

_«_**Comment as-tu pu !? Tu m'as trahi ! Tu as trahi mes sentiments, comme mon père !**_ »_ _hurlais-je._

_Et lui, il souriait toujours… Un combat s'engagea entre l'Eva-02 et moi, et un coup qui aurait atteint un humain normal fut stoppé à quelques centimètres de Kaworu. Il m'expliqua la véritable nature d'un A. T. Field, cette barrière protégeant les Anges, et aussi les Evas, mais tout cela m'était bien égal. _

_« _**Désolé, Asuka**,_» __m'excusais-je._

_Puis, laissant exploser ma rage, je neutralisai l'Eva-02, et le géant rouge s'effondra, alors que nous arrivions dans une seule salle étrange où une créature monstrueuse était crucifiée. Sans doute un autre Ange, capturé par la NERV, mais ça aussi ce n'était pas important. Je saisis Kaworu, le faisant prisonnier de la poigne de fer de l'Eva-01._

_«_** Je te remercie, Shinji. J'ai souhaité que tu détruises l'Eva-02, sinon j'aurais dû vivre en bien triste compagnie…**

_**- **_**Mais pourquoi, Kaworu ?**_ »__ demandais-je faiblement, les larmes me piquant les yeux._

_«_** Parce que j'étais destiné à la vie éternelle, tandis que l'humanité devait s'en trouver détruite, mais cela n'arrivera pas. Je vais mourir. Être ou ne pas être a peu de différence pour moi. La mort n'est peut-être que la seule et unique liberté…**

**- Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis ça, Kaworu…**

**- ****Ce sont mes derniers mots. Détruis-moi maintenant, s'il-te-plaît. Si tu ne le fais pas… alors tu mourras. De nous deux, un seul doit être sauvé, et celui là aura un avenir. Je ne veux pas que tu en sois privé…**_ »_

_Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis continua, tandis que mon cœur allait exploser._

_«_** Vous tous avez besoin d'un avenir. Merci Shinji, je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré,**_ »__ finit-il._

_Puis le silence vint. Et les larmes coulèrent. Mes mains se refusaient à bouger. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, ce n'était pas possible. Il devait y avoir une autre solution. Je ne pouvais pas, et je ne voulais pas. Je m'apprêtais à le relâcher, et une pensée m'effleura. Si je ne le faisais pas, alors tout le monde mourrait. __Misato, Asuka, Rei… Je ne pouvais pas les sacrifier comme cela. Une solution était possible. Relevant la tête à la manière d'un robot, j'actionnais la commande, et le corps de Kaworu, le Cinquième Élu, l'Ange, fut écrasé comme une vulgaire brindille.  
_

* * *

_Au bord de l'eau. À l'endroit même de notre première rencontre. À l'endroit même où, d'un seul regard, tu as transpercé mon cœur sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Tu me hantes, Kaworu. Depuis que tu es parti, je ne cesse de penser à toi, à ce que nous aurions pu faire si tu n'avais pas été un Ange. Encore maintenant je n'arrive pas à réaliser que tu n'étais pas un humain… Peut-être était-ce pour cela que tu étais si parfait ? Ou peut-être pas… Tu n'es plus là pour répondre à cette question, et, dans mes oreilles, l'Hymne à la Joie ne cesse de résonner, comme si, en l'écoutant, je pouvais à nouveau t'entendre la fredonner._

_Finalement mon cauchemar s'est réalisé. Je t'ai tué de mes propres mains, toi, celui qui m'aimait, et qui pourtant était mon ennemi… Finalement, tu avais raison. Il est facile de briser un cœur, et à présent le mien est en morceaux, et pourtant..._

_«_** Moi aussi, je t'aime,**_ » __soufflais-je, et le vent emporta mes mots…_


End file.
